marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Daredevil (TV series)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Daredevil. References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *The Battle of New York and the events portrayed in The Avengers had changed New York City, with Leland Owlsley stating that "Heroes and their consequences" are what made Wilson Fisk and his associates able to operate and make profit from the situation. *The battle itself became known among the citizens as "The Incident". *Jack Murdock's opponent in his last boxing match is Carl Creel, who appeared in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. In this flashback, he is explicitly stated to be younger than Jack Murdock, and therefore, he probably did not have his powers yet. *Following the death of his father, Matt Murdock was sent to Saint Agnes Orphanage, the same one where S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Skye following her retrieval from China. *James Wesley questions the reason a simple man in a mask is able to hijack Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov's operations, as if he had an iron suit or a magic hammer would explain it, referencing both Iron Man and Thor. *As a series of explosions strike in Hell's Kitchen, Elena Cardenas cries out in Spanish that the sky is falling down again, as another reference to the Battle of New York. *A sign in the Police Station states that "You don't need to reveal your identity to stop violent crime". Daredevil is the first character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have a traditional secret identity. *Claire Temple asks Matt Murdock if he has a job or he is one of those "billionaire playboys", a reference to how Tony Stark likes to describe himself despite also acting as a superhero. *Foggy Nelson namedrops Captain America, who in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is a publicly known superhero. *WHiH World News, the same network that covered the Battle at Culver University in The Incredible Hulk and the Battle at the Triskelion and the whole fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., covers the news regarding the bombings in Hell's Kitchen and all of Wilson Fisk's public appearances. *According to Steven S. DeKnight, the scene where Stick reports the outcome of his mission to Stone was intended to be a Post-credits Scene, a recurring staple in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but it was simply added at the end of an episode due to the way Netflix airs its episodes. References to Marvel Comics *Characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show as main cast during its first season are Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, James Wesley, Ben Urich, Leland Owlsley, Vanessa Marianna, Claire Temple and Wilson Fisk. *Other characters from Marvel Comics adapted into the show during its first season are Stick, Jack Murdock, Father Lantom, Melvin Potter, Turk Barrett, Brett Mahoney, Stone, Don Rigoletto, Roscoe Sweeney, Randolph Cherryh, Josie, Doris Urich, Joseph Pike and Stewart Schmidt. *''Daredevil'' is the first of the TV series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe whose main cast is entirely comprised from characters derived from the comics. *Daredevil's first outfit is inspired by one of Frank Miller's stories, The Man Without Fear. *Wilson Fisk's Japanese associate, Nobu, is heavily hinted to belong to the Marvel Cinematic Universe's version of The Hand, with his name being based on Kagenobu Yoshioka, and his death being burned to ashes as a reference of how members of The Hand are reduced to ashes as they die. *Wilson Fisk's associate, Madame Gao, is heavily hinted to tie-in with the Iron Fist comics, with her birthplace being "considerably farther" than China as many people assumed, or the heroin she manufactures bearing the symbol of Steel Serpent. *Matt Murdock's alias as "Mike" is an homage to the storyline where he had to pose as his own twin brother "Mike Murdock" to deflect suspicion from him being Daredevil. *Though not directly derived from the comics, the character of John Healy, a hitman that killed one of its victims in a bowling alley crushing his victim's skull with a bowling ball, shares his last name with Elton Healy and Alvin Healy, two brothers and costumed criminals. Alvin used bowling tenpins as throwing weapons, matching the scene depicted in the TV series. *Ben Urich mentions having investigated Karen Page's past activities, which in the comics involve drugs and pornography. *Vanessa Marianna explains to Wilson Fisk she once dated a man in a white suit and an ascot, which is Fisk's usual outfit in the comics. *Many locations have been taken directly from the comics, like Fogwell's Gym, Josie's Bar, Nelson and Murdock Law Office and Metro General Hospital. *Asano Robotics, the company used to bring Black Sky to New York City, is a reference to the company created Yoshida Asano to create a suit of armor and get revenge on Tony Stark for Howard Stark's work on Project Manhattan. *The colors of the vest that Melvin Potter creates for Leland Owlsley are the same ones used by his Owlsley's comic counterpart as a costumed criminal nicknamed the Owl. Casting Decisions * was rumored to play Daredevil. The actor had expressed consideration in playing the part. *According to Jeph Loeb, Joe Quesada wanted Charlie Cox to play Daredevil even before Marvel Studios regained the rights to adapt the comic. Crew Members *Drew Goddard was initially hired as the showrunner, but had to withdraw because of his directing commitment to The Sinister Six, another Marvel property owned by . Goddard remained on as a consultant while Steven S. DeKnight was hired as a replacement. Category:Trivia Category:Daredevil (TV series)